


Passing the Baton

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [187]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were kind of an asshole the couple of times we crossed paths, but I can see now that it was mostly because of how loyal you are, I mean, <i>were</i> to your best friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Baton

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 July 2016  
> Word Count: 363  
> Prompt: 56. things you said in the spur of the moment  
> Summary: "You were kind of an asshole the couple of times we crossed paths, but I can see now that it was mostly because of how loyal you are, I mean, _were_ to your best friend."  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place within the first twenty-four hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Shay and Amani. It kind of did, but not in the way I initially expected it to. Go figure that I got to go on a little bit of a discovery ride with this one. I kind of wish these two could have interacted more in canon, because I think they'd have eventually come to some sort of mutual agreement where Damien's concerned. What that agreement would be, I'm not sure, but it would be interesting…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He stands in front of the makeshift grave, studying the edges where the grass begins to creep over the dirt. Without a marker of some sort, it won't be long before no one knows what's here. The only reason he knows what's here is that he heard Thorn and Rutledge talking about it in the hours after the world as they all know it changed irreparably. He knew Thorn came to pay his respects, so waited until long after he'd left before doing the same.

"You were kind of an asshole the couple of times we crossed paths, but I can see now that it was mostly because of how loyal you are, I mean, _were_ to your best friend. That kind of immediate reaction to his safety is commendable and a true gift that no one should overlook. He was devastated by your loss and the perceived loss of Simone Baptiste."

He stops then, unable to continue for several minutes as the memory of that fateful paradigm shift of his replays slowly in his mind. The weight of it brings him to his knees, grief and despair threatening to overwhelm him again. He forcibly gets himself under control and scrubs at his face with both hands to remove any traces of tears that may have fallen.

"Look, Thorn's gonna need someone he can trust. I know that nobody can replace you, but would it be all right if I gave it a shot to look after him for you? Simone, too. They both need someone because shit has gone down that you can't even begin to guess. Nobody who's come into contact with Thorn in the last twenty-four hours for sure is ever going to be the same again in this lifetime. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like… I guess I'd like your permission to keep an eye on them, make sure nobody else fucks with them."

He waits silently for an answer that he knows rationally will never come. But there's a soft sigh of wind through the trees surrounding him, and he chooses to believe that this is permission granted and a baton passed on.


End file.
